A Change of Heart
by CrytalStar
Summary: Serena finds out Dariens cheating on her, who the mistress is one her bestfriends! But as Serena makes her own new path and self discovery of love with a new guy... Darien realizes just how much he wants her back...
1. Cheaters

This is another story. Sorry I took so long but I hardly get on the net or think about stories anymore, but I really want my fans to know I haven't forgotten them, and I'm going to bring out chapter to "Dawn of the Light Queen" soon. Just let me get situated... But until then, if you don't mind.. I'm just going to skip to the story. I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
@@@  
  
Serena was riding the bus holding a little nap sack full of herbs and goodies. She was going to visit her beloved Darien. He told her he would be working all day, but when she called up to the job Andrew said Darien had came down with something terrible. Serena was even more worried, because Darien never called to tell her about his illness. She figured he was too sick to do anything, and decided that it was her top duty to go and help him. After all, she was waiting for that big day he would get on his knees and propose to her...  
The young blonde patiently waited as the bus rode on. She thought of the 3 years they had been together so far, and all that followed it. The romantic moments, the passionate ones, and the personal. If her parents ever found that Serena was only 15 and her boyfriend was 20, well, lets just say it won't end in a happy ending. Someone was going to end up in a hospital. Besides her friends, only her little brother Sammy knew, and he swore off not to tell.. If Serena paid him a 3rd of her allowance every week. Serena didn't find that as a problem though, as long as she could still be with hers truly.  
The bright blue eyed girl bounced happily off the bus as it came to a halt in the front of the apartment building he lived in. Serena said hey to a few familiar faces as she passed and in the building. She tried to let cheer take over her feeling of worry. 'Please don't let him have to go to the hospital.." Serena bit her lower lip and hoped the herbs she borrowed from her mother's cabinet would help. 'Maybe it's just a terrible fever!' She waited to hit the 4th floor on the elevator, and pushed pass the few people trying to get in.  
Serena stopped in front of his door and started to knock, but remembered there was a chance he would be asleep. She just reached over the door on the top post, and felt for his spare key. 'I hope he's ok.' She kept thinking to herself, 'Everyone thinks I'm in detention! When my parents find out, I'll be dead! This better be worth it!' Even yesterday when Darien told her he'd be pulling extra hours, she admitted to him she was going to be facing detention (because of that time she felt asleep in class and Ms. Haruna couldn't stay back -until- today.) "Here it is!" Serena grabbed for the key, and slowly slipped it in....  
The place was completely dark, as if he didn't bother to get up to open the blinds. The house was completely silent except for the TV in Darien's room, which was extremely loud. Wait... Serena listened harder. That didn't sound like a TV. From Darien's room came hard squeaking from the bed and soft moaning, which was just starting to get rough. Serena tried to blink what was possibly happening. But something in her mind made her refuse to ignore it. As she walked slowly closer to the bedroom, the noise got louder, either because she was closer, or because things were heating up. Serena got to the doorknob and for a second was confused whether to open it or not. Her mind was telling her yes, but her heart was telling her no. Her mind wanted to tap in to reality, but her heart wanted to stay in the precious little fancy world it was in. On question popped in her head and one only, even though she hated to admit to it: Was Darien with another woman?  
The fantasy world of hers told her no, and that it was her imagination! But her mind wanted her to wake up and see the truth. And the truth was beyond that door. "1... 2... 3..."  
Serena didn't burst in like you're usual angry lover, but simply walked in and stared. What she saw made her heart sank. Who she saw made her heart sank even more. Silence plagued the room before anyone could speak. Only sound made was the sound of sniffles, and that was because Serena was fighting back as many tears as she possibly could. Yet they still ran down her now rosy cheeks. "Serena.." Darien started, a little both dazed and tired (we know how he got tired) "I.. I can explain.." Serena gave him a short stare through her flowing tears, and then burst of in laughter. "Explain? Go ahead and try!!! Try it!!" She turned in a whole circle holding her head before speaking again. ".... I thought we were happy." His mistress tried to help coax her "Serena... we... were..." "Save it Raye!!! Of all people YOU!!! How could u do this to me!?!?! We were bestfriends!!!" "Hold on Serena! I been wanted Darien way before you, and you knew that. YOU took him from me first." She huffed. "And all I'm doing now is taking him back. I love him more than you ever will in you're tiny pathetic life. And he loves me too." "Raye.." Darien tried to hush her. "Is this how you feel, Darien? So am I nothing but dust in the wind to you? Do you even -love- me anymore?!" Darien looked down. "I... I don't know, Serena."  
At this point Serena's whole world stopped. Was he serious? And of all people, why would he fuck her BESTFRIEND!! Why would he betray her like this? And how much she loved him... She would have gave anything for him, and this... this was how she got treated... "Serena, it's just... Our love is fading. (Fading?) And things are beginning to change. Its just you're don't have time for me anymore (what? me? time?) and Raye..." He turned to her "She picked me up, and showed me the love you used too. I'm sorry Serena... but I do love her." Raye returned his sweet-hearted words with a sweet kiss, and she added, "We've been seeing each other for 7 months now. Don't you see Serena? We are inlove, and theres nothing you can do to say or stop it. All you can do, is accept it." Serena finally exploded. She ran and toppled... right on top of Raye. She reached to pull Raye's hair out, but Darien pulled her off. Serena did get a powerful blow in on Rayes right cheek, turning it from pink to blue. "Leave!" Was the last thing she heard Darien say to her. She didn't need to be told to leave. She bolted, as fast as she could, out of that apartment. Out of that building. She pushed past everyone she came across, even the ones she was polite to earlier.  
The whole time, Serena was blind running. Her tears refused to let up. He eyes were so blurry she couldn't make out anything but colors, she waited until she made it to the bus stop until she dropped and sobbed to her hearts content. She felt crushed. Used and crushed. The words that rung through her head the whole time running was "I'm sorry," and "I do love her."  
  
~*What about me? What about us?*~  
  
Serena didn't want to go home in such bad condition. She couldn't let her family see her so down, or they'd question her the whole night. Not to mention she was supposed to be in Detention anyway. Serena decided to go see Lita. Her and Amy were supposed to be holding a study group together there today anyway.** 


	2. Confusion

I just want to thank all my fans for all their reviews! I'm really glad you guys like this story. To be honest with you I thought you'd all think it to "mushy", but hey, you sure got me! Well, lemme stop boring you to death and let you read this chapter. Hope you like as much as you did my first chapter. But who says you can't work miracles twice? =) Enjoy!!  
  
@@@  
  
Serena set quietly down on the couch as Amy held, which felt incredibly funny because Amy never really tried to act like her mother before. Lita nodded her head the whole time, as if to agree all along but not really know whats goin on (if you know what I mean). "I... I just don't understand." Serena went over the scenario at least 8 times, trying her best to see where she went wrong. "I always helped him when he needed it, and.. and.. I'm always there when he's hurt or depressed. I know I'm young, and I cant do everything, but..." "It wasn't you're fault Serena.." Amy said softly, as if Serena had started crying again. But Serena stopped crying a while ago. She felt there was no longer a reason to cry. She couldn't feel anything. Her heart when numb. He used her, and when he seen no more purpose for her he tossed her on for one of her closest friends. She never look at him the same. Wished to never have to see him again. But she longed for him...  
~*Oh how she longed for him*~  
She wanted him to cuddle her, and tell her what she had.. what she saw, was a bad dream. That he didn't need anyone else in his life. That the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, was her. The whole future Serena made up in her head for her and Darien was now shattered.. No purposing... No fancy house.. No beautiful children...  
Serena snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Lita speak, which was actually the first time since she told the whole story. "Raye had no right to do what she did. She turned against her bestfriend... just for a man. That was definitely betrayal. But don't forget Darien played part in this too. One attracted the other, and in the end they were both guilty. That makes them both bastards." Serena kept her head down. Lita hesitated for a minute, but continued her conversation. "...And I hate to admit it, Serena, but you took part in this too." Serena's head suddenly popped up. "And what the FUCK does any of this has to do with me? What did I do to deserve this?!" she was already stressed, and completely confused, but having Lita accuse her of this whole situation really pissed her off. "Well..." Lita sound edgy, "Raye was obsessed with this guy at least months before you even started noticing him. An obsession is hard to get over, and who knows, Raye could have felt it was unfair that you got what she craved for so long." "So let me get this straight," Serena was now at Lita dead in her face, so she could see just how serious Serena was. "The whole time I was with Darien, she was still... inlove with him?" "Somewhat..." "Lita... whose side are you on, anyway?" Lita hesitated once more "Well... nobody's. You're both my friends, and I can't turn my back on either one of you. If I were in you're shoes, I'd have a good damn reason for quitting on Raye, but I'm not.. and real friends to choose sides." "I don't want to hear that American dream bullshit right now!!" Serena stood up "REAL friends!! If Raye was a REAL friend, than I bet she wouldn't be fucking my boyfriend, now would she?! I learned a thing or two about real friends today, and you know what I found?! That they're FULL OF SHIT!!!" Serena walked to the door. Lita ran after her "Serena! Common, I was only trying to give advice!" "How long did you know this was going on?!" Lita looked blankly at Serena, and then to Amy, who looked at her in surprise. "I KNOW you knew about Lita." Serena clenched through her teeth. "You never WAS good at hiding things. So tell me, when did you find out, and how long have you been keeping it from me?" Lita held the blank look for as long as she could, before speaking again. "Serena, I.... She told me something around the end of last month and the beginning of this month. I was mad at her too. I really was, Serena. But if you could only have heard how dedicated she was.. How she sounded like he was the highlight of her life. She said it was like she was truley noticed by him, and that was the only thing she wanted in the whole world. I hated her for what she did, for what she's doing, but... at the same time, I betray her as a friend and stand in the way of her desires." "Yeah." Serena whispered, inferring that she was about to cry, "because you betrayed me." And she walked out the door.  
Serena was so depressed that instead of taking the bus, she walked home. It was still daylight, and she really didn't wanna go home, but there was nowhere else to go. Ina went out of town with her parents, where as Molly and Melvin where spending some "alone" time, somewhere in Tokyo. But who cared. No one, that's who. Everywhere she turned she found something else out new, and none of it was good.  
On the way in, Serena walked pass her concerned mother, who was waiting for her patiently downstairs. "Serena, where have you been? It's almost 8:30, and your dinners waiting for you on the..." She looked at her daughter, and could tell she had a bad day (mothers have that intuition, all girls know that.). "Serena!" Serena's father stormed out of the living room. "Ms. Haruna called! Why were you skipping detention--!" Mrs. Tsukino, stopped her husband. "Ralph, please. Leave her alone until tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be in better shape then." "But she looks fine to me--" "Take my advice," She put a finger on Mr. Tsukino's lips. "Let her be until tomorrow."  
The blonde avoided combing out her hair. She didn't bother to bathe, nor did she bother to put on her PJ's. She just flopped on her bed, looked up at the ceiling, and silently cried her self to sleep.***  
  
@@@  
  
"Common Dare!! Why are you always so late?" Andrew laid over the counter, looking both jokingly and irritatingly at him. "I have a date tonight, and I don't intend to have to have her meet me here." "I was a little busy, that's all." Darien threw on his smock, and opened the entrance. "Yeah, right. Like you ever have anything to do." Andrew laughed before throwing his smock off. "I'm gonna go change. My clothes are in the car. You or Silver can close up." A silver (or rather white) hair colored guy bustled from the back, carrying trays to put out. Behind his rimmed glasses were pearl blue eyes. He was one year less than Darien, and had only started working there about a week. "Hey Darien, what took you so long?" Darien gave the same reply he did to Andrew "Busy." "Sure. Heard you been chasin teenagers." Silver put a big smile on his face. "Isn't it time for some real women?" Darien laughed at him "You have you're picks, and I have mine." "You'd never catch me messin with Teens when I hit the big two zero. There ain't gonna be any 'I gotta be home by 8's, or 'I have to go to school.'s. For me, Its gonna be legal." "You'd be surprised what young girls know these days." Darien conned. "Don't underestimate em. They can be worth a lot more than you think. A whole lot." Silver just smirked before he left, "Like you said Dare, you have you're picks, I have mine.** 


	3. The Outting

Hey once again! Sorry about everything. I've just been busy... you know, everyone has to be busy in some point of their life. But hey, I see the story's a true hit, its only been up here 2 days and I've gotten close to 30 reviews!! I'm so happy you guys like it, because my 1st one was a bummer... but anyway! I hope you like Chapter 3 as much as you did the others!! Please enjoy!! ~  
  
@@@  
  
It was around the middle of the day, and so far Serena was having a good one. Mina had came back and the two blondes had a huge chit chat on the way to school, but none of it was about Darien. The last thing on Serena's mind was to tell Mina... of all people... about the incident. She was sure questions were gonna pop up later, or that the rest of the Senshi would tell her. but until then, Serena felt she could really use a friend who didn't pity her right now. A friend who accepted her as the same old goof ball she had always been. The tuff stuff could come later. As usual, she had either slept or doodled half her classes off, and received yet another detention scheduled for Friday, were she would be serving double time (since she skipped the last one). Serena wandered through the halls until she spotted Lita and Amy, who had seemed to have been sticking around each other a lot more lately, just to prove how neutral about the situation they were. They weren't really even talking.. just standing there watching people walk by. Lita caught glimpse of her friend and shifted a little, thinking about their tiny confrontation. Serena let out a big sigh, and walked over to them. "Hey guys," She said in the nicest voice she could. Amy gave a short hello, while Litter looked down. Serena turned her attention to the brown haired girl. "I just wanted to say sorry. My head was all screwed up. I was so unfocused on the world around me, that I misunderstood that you were only trying to help." Lita looked up at her. "Serena... I.." "Hey you know what? Mina's going to meet me today so we can go have fun somewhere! I'd really like if you guys came! You know.. to let Mina know we've missed her in everything." Serena put on a big smile, looking at both her friends. "I can sure make it," Lita offered, "I don't have anything else to do." Amy smiled and agreed she could shrug off her computer, geometry, technology and calculus club classes for one day. "Can I ask you guys a favor...?" "Sure Serena, anything." "Well... do you mind pushing the incident of for a little while. I really don't feel like being questioned by Mina. I would like it better if she found out later." "Sure."  
For a moment or so they all talked like old friends, gossiping and goofing. But a serious look came across Serena's face as she looked to see who was standing across the hall, going to her locker. Serena knew she was stalling, waiting for Serena to leave so she could come over and see what was going on. "Hey, why don't we cut this short and postpone it until later huh? Well meet at the soda machine after school. See ya!" She walked off. She decided to give the wench the advantage she wanted. Why not? They were her friends too. Besides, they were all going to hang out later, and this gave her time to see them as much as she could.  
"Wassup guys?" Raye walked over, a little unconfident, but still attempted too. She knew that most likely Serena had ran off crying and telling everyone what a big traitor she was, and if she didn't say that, it was probably worse. "Hey Raye" Both greeted their comrade. "Well.. I guess I don't need to have a degree to know what happened yesterday." "Yea," Litter chipped in, "You're one of the reasons it happened. Are you really happy with you're self? Knowing you corrupted an entire relationship between good friends just to get with a guy who might not really even love you?" "I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop meddling in my business, Lita." "Well, I don't need you're appreciation right now. How do you know that what he did to Serena isn't going to happen to you?" "Because he loves me. he actually loves me. He never cared for her! And if he did it was her fault for making his love fade! Serena was a dumb ass for overlooking such a great man. She should feel so stupid for losing something so special. He's mine now, and there's nothing you can do to make me give him up. Were happy, and you can either like it or love it, because we not breaking up for a long time." She turned her head as if she were some high-and-mighty queen, and walked away. Lita and Amy did the same.  
  
~  
  
Mina was the first to arrive before anyone else, and as soon as they got there they observed Mina's tan. "Well..." Lita started started. "I guess you tried to impress a bunch a guys with a bathing suit, cus I take it you been out in the sun all day!!" "Very funny" Mina put on a sarcastic look. "For you're information, I was trying to tan, but over tanned a little. And... " She put on a big stary face, "You should have SEEN all the hot guys loooking at me in my BEAUTIFUL bathing suit!!" The four all burst in hysterical laughter, before walking down the street. In the middle of all the talking Mina asked "Where's Raye? Of all people you'd invite, you forgot Raye?" There was a slight silence before Amy took cover. "She had to help her grandpa at the shrine. He's getting old, and it's getting harder for him to work all by himself. She said he really needed her today, but said to also drop you a hello. Call her anytime you like." Mina gave it a "oh," and they continued.  
Serena must have been to caught up in the talk or to happy to know her friends were still there for her to notice the direction they were heading. It wasn't until they were in front of the door that she stopped and stared in bewilderment. Mina smiled, "I thought the best place to go was the place we used to always hang out at. Whats better that the Arcade!!" She happily hopped inside, only to find she had no followers. She peaked her head back out the door. "What are you guys waiting for? Common! I've got change I'm itchin to spend!! Quarters by the load!!" "Mina, you sure it wouldn't be nicer to just go to the mall? We also hung at the mall," Lita chipped in, knowing Serena didn't have the words to speak right now. "Yeah, but we hung here more. And I wanna say hello to Andrew!! Besides, Serena agrees with me. Her boy toy works here." She pulled Lita in with her, "Common! Let's go play Sailor V!!" Amy stood outside with Serena, who said nothing. Just stared up at the building in front of her. Finally she prepared to go in. Amy grabbed her arm before she took her first step. "You don't have to do this." "Well, got any better ideas? Besides, Minas right. We always hung here. And I'm not gonna run and turn coward (even though thetas a usual thing for me) because he works here. In that case, I might as well not go anywhere in Tokyo, because he's always around. I'm not going to back down from this." She turned and smiled at Amy, "But thanks anyway."  
They both walked in the Arcade together.**** 


	4. Arcade

Hey again!! I guess I'm really lucky to have fans like you!! You guys really like to read what I dish out. You really build up my confidence. Thanks. Also, there is a particular review I had received that I would like to acknowledge. I know my stories are longer than two pages, but I really can't help it. I'm always on a budget with time. Sorry, I guess.. I'll try to type a extra long chapter just for you though, ok? Hope you all like this chapter!! (as usual) ENJOY!!  
  
@@@  
  
Serena sat uncomfortably at the table with her remaining senshi. She turned her head every once in a while, just to look back and see him, if he was even there. She prayed he wasn't. Because if he was, Mina was gonna nag her all day about why she didn't to catch his attention. But she didn't want it. She didn't need it.  
  
~*She didn't need him*~  
  
Mina was over at the front counter for how ever long she was talking, playing, and flirting (with out him somehow knowing) with him. Lita ran off to play games, but before she left she didn't forget to inform Serena that the odds of him being at work today where slim to none, and even if he was, he couldn't spot her so easily through the huge crowd. She was right though, because it just so happened to be very busy today. Serena tried to take this in to heed, and relax to enjoy the day with her friends. But something in her mind was nagging her, telling her that if she stuck around long enough she would see him and him, her. With every aching moment that thought stayed plugged in her head. She didn't want to see him... less than anything Raye. She didn't need that either. Amy agreed to eat pizza and sit with her, just to calm her down. "Serena, I think you're just paranoid. I mean, Lita is right. Theres way too many people in here to spot just one person. Chill out. Go play a game. I wouldn't mind playing a few myself. It's been a while since I've had time off." Serena sighed. "I don't know why I'm being such a chicken. Why should I care if he sees me or not? He should be nothing but a distant memory in my mind..." "Well... Do you.. still love him? " "WHAT?!?!" "At all? Just in the slightest bit?" "Well... I don't know..." "Hmm.." Amy slurped her drink. "I'm not going to exactly say that that is the most dumbest thing a female could do, love a man that cheats, but I guess all I can say is go over and talk to him. See exactly where it was that you went wrong, just so it would ease you pain." Serena thought about it. Whenever Serena got bored or had nothing to do, her mind would drift off, just to wonder exactly what he meant when he said she didn't take care of his needs. "Serena? Still there?" "Oh.. Yeah." "Why don't you? It couldn't do any harm. And you wouldn't have to speak to him ever again. Long as you know the truth." "..(Sigh)... I'll see what I can do. But DONT expect to much!" Amy put on a friendly smile and pulled her friend out of the chair. "Then go! And stop drowning out everybody's mood!!" Serena laughed at her friend, picked up her soft drink, and walked slowly to the direction of the counter.  
Raye walked down to the Arcade. She had nothing else to do.. Her friends were all pretty steamed at her, and the shrine was just boring today. Her grandpa excused her the day off, so Raye thought it'd be nice to go comfort Darien at work. It wasn't really to comfort him... but to see what he was doing. She never thought of it the way Lita put it today... About the predator becoming the prey.  
  
~*How do you know what he did to Serena isn't going to happen to you?*~  
  
Raye fought mind against heart. Her heart questioned her 'When it comes down to it, and he gets tired of you, what makes you so sure you wont walk in his house one day and see something you never thought you'd see? How are you so sure that he'll change? Once a cheater, always a cheater.' But her heart spoke different. 'He loves you. He needs you. He told you this. He promised you that you'd be together forever. Block out all the bad thoughts; don't let them get to you. Everyone's just jealous. They want him too.'  
But still....  
  
Raye was surprised by how fast she had gotten there. He tried to wart off time by not taking the bus, but it appeared to have not worked. She walked in, and noticed how huge the crowd was. She pushed and bumped pass millions of teenagers. It felt like it took her longer to get to the darn (don't ask) counter than it did to the whole Arcade. When she got there it was only two people there. Silver and Darien (Mina had left to find Lita after some kid complained to Andrew about a machine taking his money.). "R- Raye? Hey, what are you doin here?" Raye gave him a warm-hearted smile "I came to see my beloved boyfriend, that's all." Raye nodded her head in politeness to Silver, who took this as a wonderful time to leave those two alone. He grabbed a near by broom and walked off, faking that he had fries or something to clean up.  
With each step Serena took, she felt as if her heart were getting heavier. 'Its easier said than done, Amy' Serena harshly stated in her mind. The more steps she took, the more she slowed down. She was thankful that on all days today people chose to flood to the Arcade. Other wise she'd just look stupid walking in slow motion. She was careful not to bump anyone, (avoiding time), and stopped whenever someone needed to cross pass her (to avoid even more time). It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she really didn't want to see him... not in her condition. She felt that as soon as he laid eyes on her she was going to faint, right in the middle of the Arcade, and allow anyone to think what they wanted.. whether it was severe or just plain pitiful. She didn't care. She just didn't think she could bear looking at him.. not after their history... what they had... what she thought she would become to him. Serena stopped in the crowd, trying to catch her breath. It came out in tiny puffs as she fought back as many tears as she could. 'You're too soft Serena. Just get it over with, you can do this. You'll feel much better.' For the next (oh, say like twenty) few minutes Serena struggled through the crowd and and finally found what she was looking for. She saw him. Darien. She hated to admit it, but he looked like was doing wonderful. Just wonderful. The hardy grin that always crossed his face was now on him, being friendly and greeting customers happily and taking their orders. He looked somewhat... relieved. But of what? Could it have been her? Serena made sure to be close enough to see his face, but far enough in the crowd of people for him not to know of her where abouts. For a second, Serena wondered if he came across Mina, but from the looks of it he didn't. Serena couldn't help but notice the happiness in his face, in his eyes. Was he putting on this illusion to hide how he felt inside, or was he truly happy with Raye...  
  
Raye...  
  
Serena could see the black haired girl pushing her way through the crowd. She had took little time to get to the counter and fix herself on the barstool before pulling Darien in to a deep kiss. They hugged laughed, and talked. Memories flooded Serena's mind of how once, they used to be that way.... happy. How, after chasing her around the park, he would always pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately, and tell her of big houses, dreams, and children.... But that would never happen now. 'You can like it or love it...' Raye's voice haunted Serena's head until she backed into the crowd and ran. No longer caring who she pushed or shoved, Serena ran through the people. They were nothing but blurry figure to her now... all flying by so fast. She wasn't even aware that she dropped her drink... Or of the person she nearly knocked down just to bust her way out the Arcade doors.  
Day turned to night so quickly. Serena didn't notice though. She made out of the door before anyone noticed her. She didn't scream out to the heavens, though she wanted to so badly. She didn't run any more, even though her mind was still racing. 'Go back inside... Go back... ' It told her relentless times, until she broke out in sobs. "I cant. I just cant..." 'You can do it, you way better than this. Prove to them you are. Let them know you're not afraid..' "But I am.." Serena's sobs where unheard. She slumped down, holding her head and sobbing. "I'm so scared.." Even though she had no idea of what, she easily confessed she was afraid. After a few more minutes of sobbing, Serena got up as though she were lifeless, and walked around the city. She passed by a few familiar place numerous times, circling back and forth. She wasn't focused. She lost all reality once more. But it wasn't fair. They tore her life apart... They killed her one and only dream... and in the end, it was she, not them, who suffered. They probably set back and laughed every time they thought about they pitiful little girl, how now that they knocked her down they couldn't get her back up. They probably were choking up and crying of that one...  
Lights all around the city started to go out. How long had she been walking around? About, 3 or 4 hours? She didn't know, but she never knew all of the city lights to go out. And the noise... what happened to the noise? Why did it go away? What was going on? As Serena tried to figure out, she felt a soft surface appear on her back. 'Maybe if I rest.. I'll wake up and find out. No long naps, just a little one, and I'll take it right here.'  
  
***  
  
"Whew!" Silver took of his apron and threw it on the rack with pride. "I'm gonna o home and sleep my ass off! We really had a busy day, today." "Yeah I know," Darien chipped in. "We usually don't get such a huge crowd on weekdays." Silver put away the remaining things on the counter before speaking to Darien again. "Hey Dare," "Yeah" "hmm... that girl you were with today... is that the girl you've been with all along?" Darien raised a brow at him, "What makes you wanna ask a question like that?" "Well, Andrew told me you had this long committed relationship with this chick, but you never really seem to bring her around...." Silver left the question alone, and decided to ease the mood "What? Scared I was gonna take her from you with all my beauty and charm?" "Yeah, Silver" Darien said sarcastically. "I was afraid you were gonna sweep her off her feet." "Hey, don't hate on the charm." Silver laughed. "She's okay, but not the sexy model type. Me, I prefer the sexy thigh, sexy eyes type of girl. And they also have to be over the age of one eight." "Very funny," Darien gave Silver a nudge, but since he was laughing it caught him off guard and he stumbled back a little. "You callin my girl ugly?" "Hey now," Silver put his hand in defense mode "I said okay, definitely not ugly... but definitely not sexy either." Darien made another push for him, but Silver dodged it this time and grabbed his keys off the counter. "Gotta go, times not waitin for me, that's for sure." "Yea, I guess it's a good time to close out now for me too." He to of his sash and hung it up. "Well, I'll be seein you Dare," Silver said, before walking out of the Arcade.  
He got in his car (silver, what ever you want to be). And drove of within limits time. Silver loved Tokyo. It was easier to get along with people here. Way much better than China. He wanted to invite his family out here once in a while, but they were afraid of new things. And he didn't think any of them had been on a single boat or air ride in their entire life. He looked out at the streets. 'Guess the only thing I have to do know is go home. And do what? Look at TV all night?' Despite his likes about Tokyo, he also had dislikes. One of them was that he had no family out there. He stayed in a big house back in China, and everywhere he went he was used to having at least 3 people behind him. He was so unaware of how used to that he was that when he moved here, he gained up to 2 weeks worth of home sickness, and burnt up his phone bill by making EXTREMELY long distance calls and wanting to talk from night to sunrise.  
He sighed at the very thought of returning to his empty apartment. He was so depressed about it that it took him a good five minutes to stop his car completely and back it up (there were no cars behind him at this time, thank god) Had he seen what he thought he seen? He looked at the figure on the ground in the shadows beside an old building. Was the person... dead? Silver really didn't wanna see a dead body.. Or get mixed up in the drama that came with it... Silver turned of his car, however. Something in his body tingling told him to go check it out, just incase it might a bag of trash or something. 'Then I woulda got all my thoughts all mixed up for nothing and I can go home happy!!' Silver got out of the car, slowly and extremely hesitantly. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. He prayed it wasn't a set up or something. He walked slowly over to the figure. It was dark in this area, but he could clearly see a school uniform, and a pair of legs. It was a female. WAS a female...  
Silver ran over, scared stiff inside his own mind, to the girl. He touched her. She was warm. No blood around anywhere on the ground, which means no one threw her there. She either fainted, blacked out, or ran from home only to sleep by a building. Silver didn't know what to do with her. She didn't show any signs of coming too. And from her blonde long hair, he could tell she was attractive, even in the dark. A drunk or homeless man could tell too. 'Maybe I better get her to the emergency room... just incase.' He picked up the small body with such care, as if she would break it he touched her the wrong way. He was also afraid of her waking up to see her self in a car with a man she didn't know. Guess who she was going crawl at first? But silver gave it a shot anyway. He would have wanted someone to do it for him (not PARTICULARLY him, but if it were a female in his family). Maybe who ever she was related to could come up and pick her up from the emergency room.  
He placed her in the car, still making sure to attract no attention. He shut the door softly, but made sure it was tight so it wouldn't open on the road. He got in the front, and glanced back in at the girl laid across his seat. It was known he really noticed how beautiful she was. "She looks like a sleeping angel.." He whispered to himself, starting his engine and driving down the road.  
  
~*A sleeping Angel*~ 


	5. A weird new friendship

Hey! Sorry I'm so late in writing, but look at it this way! Its summer and I've got nothing but time on my hands! Well, while I'm boring you to death I could actually be writing... even though I don't exactly remember where I left off, and I'm too lazy to sit down and read all of it. So I'm just gonna try to play of my instincts. Here goes!  
  
Serena woke up, but didn't sit up. She didn't feel like it. Sooner or later Sammy or her mom would pop in the room and remind her that it was a school day, and if she was late one more to school shed be grounded for the rest of her teenage career. She closed her eyes and tried to get a whiff of her father's famous pancakes, or her mom's strawberry waffles. She didn't detect any of this, but instead smelled scrambled eggs and a whiff of... ham? She never remembered her parents ever cooking ham in the morning. And last she checked her mom couldn't stand eggs.  
It didn't take long for Serena to notice that her room wasn't painted blue. She shot up quickly and looked around. Her head responded as quickly as she did, and when she reached up to touch it she found a huge white bandage. She tried to concentrate on her surroundings. She was in a blue room, with a little TV and was pretty junky. Clothes were everywhere and bills were pilled up on the nightstand beside her. Se looked under the covers she had over her and seen she wasn't in her clothes: but in a huge white shirt.  
Who the HELL removed her clothes?!  
'How did I get here? I didn't drink last night! Was I raped?!' As thoughts filled up in her mind she felt her head increase in pain. But she couldn't help it.  
'Where am I? Are my parents looking for me? I remember walking around outside and... Maybe this person hit me on he back of my head and brought me here!!' The worse part was she didn't know who this stranger was or where he was right now. All she knew was that he certainly wasn't going to let her leave so easily. She got up and out of the bed, but fell down just as quickly. She was still recovering from her head wound. Trying to get back up caused her world to get shaky and spin around. This was too much pressure on her head for her to function fully. She blacked out again.  
  
I crept quietly up to my apartment and opened the door. I turned on the light before returning back to my car and retrieving the prize I found on the street. I was extra careful with how I did it. She had a huge head wound and I could put her in a coma if I moved her the wrong way. I checked my surroundings to see if any one was outside right now. I'm sure if anyone seen this it would look like I knocked out a girl and carried her home for my own perverted activities. I really didn't feel like any jail charges at the time, so I decided to be sneaky about how I got her in to my home.  
Around this time at night the hospital was closed, and even the emergency room shut down for the night. I didn't have any real choice. I hope she doesn't end up in the 'Missing' category of the news tomorrow. She looked it, but I'm sure she's not that old. Her parents were gonna freak.  
As soon as I dragged her in to my room and placed her on my bed I went back to my car and locked up everything, and making sure once more that there were no eyewitnesses. I ran back up to my home and wasted no time in applying pressure to her wound. Her clothes were soaked in blood. I prayed she'd make it through the night. She was turning a bit pale. As soon as her head wound lightened up, I took an old shirt and carefully tied it around her head. It would hold until tomorrow morning, when she could go and get professional help.  
I had taken care of everything on her except... her clothes. Like I said, they were soaked. I carefully unbuttoned the blouse she was wearing, which revealed a white push bra. She didn't have much, but it sure did look very... anyway. I moved her only slightly to get the blouse off. I put her shirt to the side. Next came her mini skirt. Being a man, it was really hard for me to resist looking while I was undressing her. Its not everyday you find a attractive young lady that actually needs you to take her clothes off... especially because she couldn't. I slowly pulled it down, knowing she couldn't move at all. She couldn't feel a thing. I finally got to see her full figure, and I can't say I wasn't impressed. It was the best figure I've seen in my life (set aside from pornography). This image wouldn't leave my head for a long time.  
As expected, I felt a friend of mine perk up. I guess he was tired of looking, and wanted part of the action. I ignored him, and went to my closet and retrieved another shirt on put on her. As I gently moved her to put it on, I felt my hand magically slip down to her waistline. It traced up her navel and back down. I rubbed and massaged at her stomach, knowing that was the only place I could touch her with out practically ripping off her precious white panties and doing something I would soon regret. I closed my eyes and thought about the outcome of this event: statutory rape, major jail time, job loss, college drop out and on and on...  
I finally put on the dumb shirt and picked her up, slipping her under the covers of my bed. I grabbed a pillow from her left, and as I walked out of my room, turned off the lights. I hoped she was comfortable. I had a sexy unconscious blonde in my room, in my bed, half-naked, and couldn't do a thing about it. I'm not the kind of person to take that kind of advantage. Well... maybe if she were half-conscious.  
But I made myself a bed out of my couch with a pillow and a sheet. I flipped through plenty of channels, trying to keep my mind of the girl in my bedroom. She looked a bit... familiar. That's probably because she stops by the arcade every once in a while, but still. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I noticed that my body member was still standing hard, and calmed it down (you know exactly what I'm talking about so don't expect any details) by thinking of porno I had last seen. When I finally beat long john to death, settled down and went to sleep.  
  
....  
The next morning I went in and checked to see if sleeping Beauty was awake or still resting. I peaked in and seen she was all right, probably thinking that because her hair was totaled and she was drooling. I chuckled at this scene before realizing she was going to be as hungry as a bear when she woke up. The shirt on her head was still white, signaling that she didn't need to go to the doctor immediately. I left the room to go make breakfast. It would at least give her an energy boost.  
I was just about done cooking when I heard a loud thump in my bedroom...  
  
Things started to fade back into place as I opened my eyes to a tray filled with food. As I said, scrambled eggs with red and green peppers inside, and ham with fried potatoes on the side. Orange juice stood beside my meal. I looked at it for a while, wondering to myself if this were real. I was dying of starvation, and my senses were playing tricks on me. The door cracked open and in came a man with another try, startling me so bad that I had to catch the orange juice so it wouldn't spill (Hey! It is real food!!).  
The guy looked at me and smiled. I was scared out of my mind, because this was the stranger who I think may have raped me.  
"Are you alright? Can you eat anything?" I heard his surprisingly calm voice for the first time. I covered myself with the sheets, but remembered that he had ready got a peek at what I was trying to hide. I glared at him. He looked at me a little longer. Maybe he really was worried about me.  
"Are you alright?" He repeated again, slower as if I was retarded. I nodded my head. If he were a psycho, then I wouldn't want to do or say anything that would tick him off.  
"That's nice to hear." He smiled. It was a nice warm smile, something you do but never really get back when you're living in Tokyo. I should have guessed he wasn't from around here.  
The man noticed my discomfort of being around him and quickly explained. "Please! Don't get the wrong idea! I'm really sorry if you did. I didn't bring you here... purposely. I.. I found you on the ground and... none of the hospitals were open so..." He was blushing. He was a shy person. That still didn't mean I trusted him. But it eased me a little. I spoke softly. "Thank you." I took my orange juice and drunk down half of it. I didn't want to really hear his story. I was afraid wasn't going to believe it. My head was pounding, and thinking wasn't a good idea at the time. "...You're welcome." There was a silence for a while as we both ate. I wasn't afraid to show him my eating skills, either. I gobbled down the first plate and asked for seconds, and he laughed at me and went to refill my plate. "Sorry I didn't have much for you to eat on," He said, "I have to make groceries. I didn't plan on an unexpected visitor, so.." "It's alright. This is wonderful. Where did you learn to cook?" He explained that he worked as a restaurant cook as a part time job, and also did a little cooking at the Arcade. "I flip the burgers and do the fries there." He laughed as he said he considered that to be cooking too. "I go to the Arcade almost everyday. I go there to see..." I stopped. I thought about Darien. Do I blame him for everything that's happened to me so far? Yeah. Hell yeah. If I wouldn't have seen him and Raye at the Arcade, I'd probably be in school now, drooling yet trying to stay awake and listen to one of my teacher's long lectures. But I'm here. Stuck here with someone I didn't know, yet only talking to him and being nice to him... because in a way it eases my pain. "To see...?" I heard him repeat my last phrase. "...The latest Sailor V games. You can never put a real release date on them. They're so mysterious. That's probably why I like them." I heard him chuckle. In a way, it did ease my pain. To have someone that didn't know me listen to me and laugh at me. He didn't know my back round. And why should he? 'Hey let me tell you, guy, since we probably wont see each other again, about myself. I'm this hopeless love struck girl who's crazy over my newly ex boyfriend who fucked my best friend and plans to marry her one day. Oh, and let me not forget to tell you on how EVERYBODY in the whole damn world knew about it, but refused to tell me because they were afraid it would "hurt me too much." So basically, that's who I am, how about you're self?' My thoughts were interrupted when I felt his eyes on me. They had been there a long time. I looked in to his eyes. They were beautiful. The tone he had when he wasn't smiling was gorgeous. Like he was trying to think, but couldn't. I silently laughed to myself, but quickly changed the subject. "Did you have fun last night?" He glanced at me, trying to understand what I was asking him. "What...?" "As far as I can remember, I was wearing clothes last night. Now I have on a shirt." "Don't take it that way!! I had to undress you... because there was blood all over you're clothes, and..." He was blushing, yet trying to defend himself. Yep, he had a great time last night. "It's just that... when an injured person is treated all contaminated clothing must be removed to prevent any infections." I looked at him for second. "I... want to be a doctor. I only have the two jobs to pay my way through college." I smiled. "That must be why you took such great care of me." He stopped, and smiled back. "I guess so." He looked at his watch. "Oh man, Its almost 11:30, and I'm sure you have school. Why don't you take a bath and get dressed. I washed you're clothes for you last night so you can put em back on. We have to get to the hospital first though, because from the looks of it, you need stitches." I thought it was really nice of him to care for me at the time, but the sound of me getting stitches put butterflies in my stomach. "I'm not going to school today." I said softly, thinking about Raye. "After we leave the hospital, take me home, please." He smiled again. "Sure.'"  
  
She turned out to be more than I thought. She was actually a sweet heart. The more I talked to her the more I felt like she was my baby sister. The only difference is I never tried to feel my baby sister up.  
I helped her wobble in to the bathroom, where she shooed me out so she could shower. I laid out her outfit so that soon as she got out she could find it. I also went into my closet and got me out a simple with shirt and deep blue jeans. I waited for her and occupied my mind from other thoughts, by cleaning up the big mess I made in the kitchen. That didn't stop me from wanting to jump in side the shower with her. Hey, she is like a little sister, but she's not related to me right? So its not incest!!' I laughed at my own stupidity. And to think I would have never got to meet such an interesting person if I hadn't have saved her life! She was in and out of the shower in split seconds, or all of my thinking passed time by. Either way that didn't stop me from looking at her body. I didn't notice the way her clothes looked on her last night, (probably because she couldn't move) but I sure did today. The skirt was shorter than it appeared, and her blouse was only half buttoned.  
  
'She's a teenager... only a teenager... and teens aren't for touching.' I repeated that over and over in my head. It was a tactic I used to avoid attracting myself to her. It worked... half the time. "I'm ready to go." She spoke bravely. She must not have been afraid of me anymore. Not that I'm sure she was. It was just that look she gave me in the room that bothered me earlier. Her hair was now slicked back and wet. She took off the shirt and replaced it back on her head when she was threw showering, I could see that easily. She was beautiful, yet sexy at the same time. I've never been so intimidated by anyone in my entire life. She smirked at me. "Are you positive you didn't do anything to me last night?" "Positive." "Ok, then lets go."  
  
I stepped out of his car and faced Tokyo hospital. I hadn't been there in a while, so it was no surprise that I was amazed by how big it was. I heard a voice from behind me say "Go in to the Emergency room. They'll take quicker care of you're wound." I wasn't exactly dumb and knew that myself. And started off in that direction. I let the woman at the front desk take a peak at my head, and she sent me flying to a room with a doctor in tact as fast as I got there. "You know," The doctor started as he looked over my head for the billionth time, "This room is really deep. It's a surprise you can stand at all. You should have at least had a concussion. Yet... you're here and just fine." "I had... help with my wound." I stated, unsure of what to say. I couldn't even say the guy's name. I didn't now it. "He's training to be a doctor." "Well, I'd say he'd make a good one. He's really benefited your injury." "Thanks." Before the doctor went to pull out his kit full of needles, I popped another question out. "Doctor?" "Ma'am?" "Is there a way you can check to see when I last had sexual intercourse?"  
  
I walked out worse than I walked in. I had a headache the size of an atom bomb. The doctor stitched me up and gave me a few pills to ease my pain. He told me it was going to last for a few days. I seen the same car I got out of pull up to meet me at the curb. I got in. "What the doctor say?" I looked at him and smiled. "He said that you were a miracle worker and would make an excellent doctor some day." He blushed, while I continued on. "You're a really honest person." He looked at me with confusion (which is a really cute face for him.) "You really didn't do anything to me last night. Did you?" He laughed. "You got yourself checked?! Whoa, And I thought you trusted me!" I laughed with him. I kinda figured he didn't fuck me. Any one else would have, but he didn't. I laughed until my head got tired of me and demanded me to stop. I held for a second, as if to coax the pain away. "We'd better get you home. Would you like me to help explain things to your parents for you?" I chuckled. "You mean the way you tried to explain things to me? Yeah, it'll go go over smoothly. Just drop me off at the corner I point to. It'll be fine." He listened. The rest of the way home was weirdly quiet. Maybe we both still felt weird with the turn of events that led to us meeting each other. I was still a little shaky about it. As I seen my stop come up I tapped his shoulder. He pulled over for me and checked once to more to see if I needed him to drop me off at my house. "I keep telling you I'm fine!" He smiled at me. "Just trying to help." "Well, you can help me with one thing." "Anything," "You're name. I never got the name of my hero." He blushed slightly. "Well.. It's Silver. It's my nickname, but people know me better by Silver. I'm a bit new around here." "Well, Silver. Welcome to Tokyo. I'm Serena." 


End file.
